1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light sources and, more particularly, to a vehicle lamp module which uses a light emitting diode (LED) light source and a rotatable reflecting mirror to adjust the light pattern of light from the LED light source.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle lamp module includes a substrate, a light source mounted on the substrate and a reflector surrounding the light source therein. Light emitted from the light source is reflected by the reflector to a front side of the vehicle in a narrow area to illuminate, when the vehicle lamp functions as a head light of the vehicle; and light emitted from the light source is reflected by the reflector to a rear side of the vehicle in a narrow area to illuminate, when the vehicle lamp module functions as a tail light of the vehicle.
However, because the vehicle lamp module can only emits light towards the front side or the rear side of the vehicle, and can not emits light towards lateral sides of the vehicle. It makes the driver won't see the road in lateral sides of the vehicle when turning right or turning left, resulting in vulnerability to the driver. Furthermore, for the conventional vehicle lamp functioning as the headlamp, it requires two separate bulbs to respectively emit the low beam and the high beam, whereby the conventional headlamp has a complicated structure.
Therefore, what is needed, is a vehicle lamp module which can overcome the limitations described above.